


Its a "Love Story" baby just say... Yes!

by Jcat



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Songfic, sucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat/pseuds/Jcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has an idea but will it work out for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its a "Love Story" baby just say... Yes!

Josh Cuthbert smiled over to the small window display of a jewellery store while his friend and bandmate Jaymi carried on the story of how he ad Olly got engaged. After two years of dating George Shelley, Josh was ready to pop the question or he was if he could gather the courage too. 

He ran his eyes over the rings, looking for the perfect one to seal the deal. The idea of George screaming at him over choosing the wrong one was something he didn’t want to do because that would just kill him. He couldn’t do that.

A short woman walked over to them and smiled politely asking if they needed any help. Josh sighed softly before nodding to her “Hi I’m looking for an engagment ring for my boyfriend.”

-George-Carry you- Jaymi - Carry you - Josh - Carry you - JJ - Carry you-

The ring Josh had picked had sat in Josh’s pockets for a couple of weeks after that since no moment the boys had t the time seemed perfect enough for him to get on one knee. However, today of all days, seemed to be the one that was screaming to him “get on one knee, purpose to him!” It was an radio interview and with the help of Jaymi and JJ they had come up with a plan to keep it a surprise as long as they could.

All the boys settled down in their seats. JJ sat to his left while George sat next to him and Jaymi after him. He smiled to Jaymi and JJ as they got ready for the questions which would be asked first.

In the interview, George had commented a lot on the “Gosh” relationship (since they we’re out and proud), Jaymi had spoke about the new single while JJ had spoke a lot about the album and the strange need to know what the weather was going to be like and why he had stopped being a jockey. He seemed to have been quiet, too quiet since George kept staring at him like something was wrong but soon the interviewer just looked to him and said the magic queue. “So Josh, is this a new quiet version of you?” 

He laughed softly and looked to Jaymi and then to JJ “No, just getting ready to sing our cover song” He smiled more as the beat soon came to life and he thought back to the XFactor. The first time they had sung “Love Story” it had been a massive success and now he was going to get engaged to the same song.

He smiled as his solo part came up as he soon knew the part too well. He moved to grab the ring box out of his pocket as the words finally came up. He swung down onto one knee in front of George to get the final verse sung softly as he just asked him:

“Marry me, Juliet, you´ll never have to be alone

I love you and that´s all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It´s a love story, baby just say yes”

He watched Jaymi and JJ finish the song as he looked up to a shocked George who stood there in tears as he held up the small ring into the light of him. The sliver band held a small diamond and the small engraved of “I love you” on the inside. He looked up to George and smiled softly “George Paul Shelley, will you marry me?” He smiled nervously as he was just tackled to the floor by a crying George who just screamed at him “YES!”

He had never smiled so much as he slipped the band onto the shaky finger of George’s hand as he lay a soft kiss onto the skin. Looking around, everyone was in tears for them as he just leaned up to kiss George lightly on the lips.

This was gonna be a new start because the man of his dreams was one step closer to becoming his husband.


End file.
